1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless communication networks and devices and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use by devices within a wireless communication network to request and/or provide code phase related information associated with various Satellite Positioning Systems (SPSs).
2. Information
Position determination processes may be used to estimate or otherwise determine a location of a device associated with a wireless communication network. In a particular example, a position determination process may be implemented to estimate location coordinates for a mobile device such as a cellular telephone or other like mobile station. There are a variety of techniques available to support position determination processes. For example, a Satellite Positioning System (SPS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) and/or other like systems may be used to estimate the location of a mobile station. In the context of a wireless communication network, certain position determination processes may require that information and/or processing tasks be shared and/or distributed between and/or among multiple devices. For example, in certain instances a mobile station may be assisted in some manner by one or more other devices as part of a position determination process. As a result, there is often a need for such devices to communicate in some manner, for example, via one or more position determination communication sessions over a wireless link. Thus, one or more positioning protocols may be developed to enable such position determination communication sessions and as such support position determination processes.